<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>around we go on this merry go round by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666509">around we go on this merry go round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml'>yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He only hesitates for a brief second before he reaches on his tippy toes to whisper into Kujou’s ear.</p><p>“Unlike Tenn-nii, I’m a fast learner. I can learn to desire you,” he whispers, “<i>Takamasa.</i>”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Takamasa/Nanase Riku, hinted tennriku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>around we go on this merry go round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhhhhh</p><p>this is based on an au a friend and i are making rn so long story short, riku takes tenn's place as kujou's bride who originally wanted to marry tenn for the money</p><p>that's all you need to know for now xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their dance for the night - the night of their union - is a waltz.</p><p> </p><p>Riku holds out his gloved hands, his face carefully blank as he allows Kujou to take it before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss on his knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Kujou rumbles, “My bride. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou Takamasa. His husband.</p><p> </p><p>He would have been Tenn’s husband, if Riku hadn’t offered himself in exchange at the very last moment. The devastated look on his twin brother’s face as he is led away screaming by Gaku is fresh enough in his memory that the mere thought of it threatens his facade of calmness. He hopes the young baron takes care of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes whatever show of love Gaku has for Tenn ends up being real. It’s the only thing that comforts him now. Tenn is no longer trapped in this place. No longer trapped with the man who made his life a living hell for so many years.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Riku willingly takes his place. The heavy weight of the silver band on his ring finger seals his fate.</p><p> </p><p>Riku takes a deep steadying breath.</p><p> </p><p>“My darling,” Riku replies softly. He doesn’t miss the way the man smiles at the affectionate nickname. “Yes, you may.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou pulls him close almost eagerly, and Riku is suddenly pressed against his chest as Kujou laces their fingers together and positions their hands to signal the beginning of the dance. Kujou’s hands are cold. Even pressed against him like this, Riku barely feels any body heat, even though the material of his clothes are thin enough that he should have been able to.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like he’s dancing with a corpse. How fitting. He’s married to a man who barely feels alive.</p><p> </p><p>They begin dancing, and Riku is grateful for the self-taught lessons he gave himself from all the years of interacting with nobles to con them for their money. Their steps match each other seamlessly and when Kujou twirls him around, Riku lets the motion take over, allowing him to almost float and glide across the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He shivers and suppresses the desire to flinch and pull away when he feels lips press against the juncture of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell faintly of vanilla,” Kujou remarks softly, “Tenn used to smell the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the scent,” Riku answers. He forces himself to look at the man, the same way he forces out a smile. “Why are you mentioning another person’s name when you have me, darling? It’s our wedding night, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou chuckles. “My apologies.” He leans forward to lightly graze his lips against Riku’s throat again. One of his hands, which is previously resting on Riku’s waist, is slowly trailing downwards. Trailing downwards <em> dangerously </em>low. “You look stunning in this outfit, Riku.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kujou-san,” Riku replies, feigning shyness.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me by my name, Riku. We are wed now.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku would rather jump off a cliff and die.</p><p> </p><p>“There are many opportunities for me to call your name, darling,” Riku says instead, fluttering his lashes, “We have all night.” </p><p> </p><p>He hates how coy he sounds; he hates that he’s supposed to. He hates the fact that he sounds so <em> natural </em>at it the most.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised,” Kujou says, looking at Riku with amusement, “Given the circumstances, I would have thought you’d show more resistance. Though I suppose, for your brother’s sake, this is a role you must accept, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku swallows, anxiety thrumming in his veins. Anxiety, which he doesn’t show on his face. Instead, he smiles even more coyly than before, reaching out to trail his fingertips on Kujou’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I resist any longer, darling? The circumstances may have been unfortunate, but compared to the life I led before, this is nothing short of a dream. Besides.”</p><p> </p><p>He only hesitates for a brief second before he reaches on his tippy toes to whisper into Kujou’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike Tenn-nii, I’m a fast learner. I can learn to desire you,” he whispers, “<em> Takamasa </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes every fibre of his being to not react violently disgusted at having to say the name. At the very least, it has the intended effect. He could already feel Kujou’s hands tightening their grip on him and a sudden harsh exhale of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” he groans.</p><p> </p><p>Riku really wants to throw up but he pushes through, looking at Kujou from underneath his lashes. “Will you teach me all you know...darling?”</p><p> </p><p>The tension that exists in the space between them ruptures at those very words when Kujou grips Riku’s hips with both hands to crush him against himself before capturing Riku’s lips into a hungry kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Riku quickly learns that with Kujou, there is no such thing as being chaste and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Even without Riku prompting him to, Riku feels his lips being parted before he feels something warm and wet tangle with his own tongue. Kujou kisses him deeply, swiping his tongue at almost every crevice of Riku’s mouth. Riku finds himself having to wrap his arms around Kujou’s neck just to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike kissing Tenn, who tasted sweet and pleasant and <em> thrilling </em>on his tongue, Kujou tastes strongly of alcohol and overall unpleasantness. It is as dizzying as it is absolutely disgusting. Yet, Riku forces himself to hold on - to part his lips and let Kujou take what is supposed to be only Tenn’s.</p><p> </p><p>They part with a loud smacking sound and a sting of saliva connecting their parted lips. Riku breathes heavily, his head still spinning. He hopes his breathlessness is mistaken for desire. He is counting on it.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou mouths along his throat again, nipping at the skin slightly. “How do you take this off?” he asks, voice rough in Riku’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re doing it here?” Riku asks, the surprise making his voice come out as a squeak. He shivers again when he feels a swipe of tongue against his earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one around here but us,” Kujou answers with a chuckle, “Besides, someone as young as you would surely want something a little bit more <em> exciting </em>, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>He does.</p><p> </p><p>But not with Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>Never with Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say this. Instead, he covers his face against Kujou’s shoulder to hide the disgust on his features. “The corset,” he says in what he hopes sounds like an excited nervous whisper, “It laces at the back. If you just -,”</p><p> </p><p>He is almost pulled back at the force of Kujou pulling at the ribbons tying the corset together. The corset loosens immediately, with Riku having to hold it with his hands to prevent it from falling off him. Kujou’s hands don’t stop. His fingers reach for the buttons of the dress  that line up against Riku’s spine - flimsy as they are, they’re the only things that separate Kujou’s hands from Riku’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah, darling,” Riku gasps when he feels something cold trailing on the skin at the back of his nape. “This dress is fragile. If you’re too rough, it’ll tear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one,” Kujou says.</p><p> </p><p>Riku feels a tug in the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he hears a loud tearing sound. In the wide empty ballroom, the sound seems to echo off the walls. </p><p> </p><p>Riku is briefly aware that the music around them is slowly reaching a crescendo just as Kujou tears his dress, causing the material to slide down his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“D-darling, I -!” Riku gasps again when Kujou roughly tugs the rest of the fabric away, pulling the corset out of Riku’s hands to toss it on the floor. He is so exposed now - the air is cold against his skin. He holds onto the bottom half of his outfit, appearing shy and embarrassed in front of his husband.</p><p> </p><p>His husband, who  is looking at him with the most predatory gaze Riku has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn had been beautiful - as beautiful as fine china,” Kujou marvels, “But you….your beauty is something else.” Riku couldn’t stop the moan from slipping out of his lips when Kujou trails his hand down his bare chest. “There is nothing fragile about you. I wonder...if I take you right here right now...with none of those soft mattresses and the rose petals and the wine before - just the cold, hard floor and this magnificent music as our audience, what will you do, Riku?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku gives Kujou what he hopes to be a look of pure adoration.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not break,” he says, “I’m all yours to take, Takamasa.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I love it when you call my name,” Kujou says with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>Without giving Riku much time to prepare, Kujou pushes him to the floor, his hand behind Riku’s head the only thing that prevents such a gesture from being painful. He kisses Riku again, all tongue, teeth and <em> hunger and lust and take, take, take - </em></p><p> </p><p>Then, one of his hands moves downwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Hn -!” Riku grips Kujou’s forearm, his eyes widening in surprise when he feels a hand palming him through his underwear. He breaks off the kiss. “D-darling, you -,”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that I won’t be gentle,” Kujou says with a low smile, “And you told me that you won’t break.”</p><p> </p><p>He did, but Riku wants so much to push him away. To get up from the floor and run as far as he can. To scream out for Tenn. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he does none of that, only to bite his bottom lip as he takes in the steadily building pleasure as Kujou continues to stroke him through the thin fabric. “Darling, if you continue doing that, I-I’ll -!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku wants so much to cry.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He just forces down the tears and brings them out as moans and mewls - sounds he knows will please Kujou. </p><p> </p><p>But god, the hand touching him -</p><p> </p><p>It feels <em> disgusting. </em></p><p> </p><p>Even more so when Kujou finally tugs down his underwear and takes Riku’s length in his hand. He begins to pump it in earnest, laughing lowly when Riku’s hips snap up on their own to meet his strokes. It feels Riku with so much shame that his body is reacting like this, but he can’t afford to let it show.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so close -</p><p> </p><p>Kujou’s hand leaves him abruptly and Riku mewls in protests - much to his own horror. He doesn’t have time to say anything, though, when his hips are being lifted up before something traces the tight muscle of his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Kujou says in a strained voice, “I can’t wait to make you mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling,” Riku says breathlessly, reaching out his hands, “Before that, please…” He bites his lips, putting on a shy expression, “Please...Please kiss me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou blinks.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he chuckles. The smile he gives Riku looks almost...indulgent.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a needy child, Riku,” he says, “My beautiful bride.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls Riku off the floor so that the boy straddles his lap instead. Riku wraps his arms around Kujou’s neck again, giving him a tender, lovestruck expression.</p><p> </p><p>“My husband,” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“My bride,” Kujou murmurs before leaning in and presses his lips against Riku’s.</p><p> </p><p>As the kiss deepens, the music reaches a high note - pulling a taut line in the still air. One of Riku’s hands slowly lets go of Kujou’s neck as he tilts his head, changing the angle of the kiss. He lets Kujou lick his mouth. He lets Kujou taste him to the fullest.</p><p> </p><p>His hand reaches to his own leg, slipping underneath the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>He tears off the kiss, his eyes glittering when he looks at Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>“My husband,” he says, “It’s a shame we must part before we can consummate our love.”</p><p> </p><p>The music reaches its climax.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou’s confused expression only lasts for a second when his eyes widen and a silent gasp escapes his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you -,”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s hand grips a knife, which is now buried deep into Kujou’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Kujou-san,” Riku says sweetly, twisting the knife deeper into him, relishing in Kujou’s look of immense pain, “I hope hell is a pleasant home for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou pushes him off, struggling to get to his feet but only falling to the floor instead. “You <em> bastard </em>,” he spits out.</p><p> </p><p>Riku smiles. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the door is pushed open, and Tenn and Gaku stumble into the room, they are greeted with the sight of a single lone individual in the middle of the ballroom. A soft piano music is playing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku…?” Tenn calls out hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Riku turns around to look at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-nii, you’ve come,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is stunned into silence.</p><p> </p><p>Standing there, in his torn dress and the pink haori that he used to wear as Tenn’ s servant draped on his shoulder, with blood splattered across his cheek -</p><p> </p><p>With his hair disheveled, his lips reddened and his bare throat littered with bite marks -</p><p> </p><p>With Kujou’s decapitated head in his arms, his face permanently twisted into a look of horror - </p><p> </p><p>Riku looks absolutely <em> beautiful. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would you believe me if i said i was inspired to make this while listening to howl's moving castle ost (merry go round of life) ?</p><p>that's the song playing while they danced.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>